1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receptacles and, more specifically, to a freestanding frame providing means for mounting a garbage bag therein. The freestanding frame has a relatively conic-like shape in cross section with the top orifice smaller than the bottom orifice. Extending between the top and bottom members are a number of struts, which may be telescopic, completing the frame that provides means for removing the frame from a full refuse bag as opposed to lifting the bag from the frame.
Additionally the present invention incorporates means for selectively fastening the plastic bag to or about the top of the frame providing a maw diametrically increasing in area to the foundation.
Preferably, the frame is constructed to be lightweight, since the frame will be moved instead of the bag. The actual materials used in its construction can be wood, metal, plastic or composite thereof in rod or tube-like shape.
Furthermore, in the preferred embodiment, the shape of the rim for the top and bottom is circular, which affords the largest possible area with the least amount of material but does not exclude the use of polygonal shapes. Nor are the members excluded from comprising a number of elements having fittings for erecting the freestanding frame. The obvious advantage being that the stored footprint may be smaller than the assembled footprint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other frame devices designed for bags. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 261,458 issued to Holekamp on Jul. 18, 1882.
Another patent was issued to Gibbins on Oct. 17, 1911 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,005,956. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,117,689 was issued to Tatsch on May 17, 1938 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 13, 1973 to Meeh as U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,752.
Another patent was issued to Ferreira et al. on Nov. 13, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,085. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,167 was issued to Stillwell on Jun. 16, 1981. Another was issued to DeVilbiss on May 26, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,912 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 27, 1995 to Stromsmoe et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,340.
Another patent was issued to Siu on Jul. 31, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,334. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,505 was issued to Fan on Sep. 25, 2001. Another was published to Sidor on Dec. 23, 2003 as International Patent Application No. W003/106293 and still yet another was issued on May 13, 2004 to Callahan et al as Canadian Patent No. CA2409401.